our first warm winter
by ft-fairytail
Summary: #ForNaLuDayCompetition- Tidak semua orang merasa musim dingin itu dingin, terutama untuk dua orang yang saling menyayangi


**FT-FAIRY TAIL MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

**OUR FIRST WARM WINTER**

**FOR NALU DAY COMPETITION****#ForNaLuDayCompetition**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

**LUCY'S POV**

Kurasa jalan-jalan di pagi hari pada musim dingin adalah ide yang buruk, belum 10 menit saja di luar aku sudah mengigil kedinginan. Entah bisikan makhluk gaib mana yang membuat ku bangun dari tempat tidurku yang hangat.

Aku berjalan menuju taman yang ada di dekat rumahku. Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat tidak ada siapapun, kemudian aku baru sadar satu hal, sekarang jam 5 pagi, dan siapa orang yang mau ke taman jam 5 pagi di pagi yang sedingin ini?!, jadi sudah sepantasnya tidak ada siapapun di taman ini.

Aku duduk di ayunan sambil menatap ke arah langit. Pagi ini salju turun, membuat pagi yang dingin semakin dingin. Berbicara soal dingin, aku jadi ingat dengan temanku Gray, dia sangat suka dingin, setiap hari saja dia selalu memakan es.

'Gray benar-benar aneh' pikirku.

Sepertinya aku terlalu larut dengan pikiranku sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang di depanku.

"Luce"

Aku tersontak kaget, hampir saja aku terjungkal kebelakang jika tidak ada dua tangan yang memegangku.

"Hei Luce, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Makanya jangan melamun terus" ucap oranya yang ada di depanku.

"Natsu, kamu lagi ngapain disini?!" tanyaku.

"Aku bosan di rumah, tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Natsu sambil berjalan menuju ke ayunan yang ada di sebelahku untuk duduk.

"Orangtua mu belum pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum, mereka masih sangat sibuk, mungkin pulangnya bulan depan" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum, tapi aku tahu sebenarnya dia kesepian.

"Tapi 2 hari lagi kan natal Natsu, kau akan mengadakanya sendiri lagi?"

"Begitulah" jawab Natsu sambil tertawa.

Orangtua Natsu jarang sekali pulang, itu membuat Natsu menjadi kesepian, tapi dia selalu bertingkah seakan-akan dia baik-baik saja.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Kau kenapa tadi sendirian di taman?" tanya Natsu padaku.

"Entahlah, aku pun juga bingung" jawabku sekenanya saja. Natsu hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawabanku.

Setelah itu tidak ada dari kami berdua yang berbicara, kami hanya menatap lurus saja pada pemandangan yang ada di depan. Salju-salju turun dengan indahnya dari langit, dan itu seharusnya membuatku kedinginan, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa panas, wajahku pun juga memerah, aku heran kenapa setiap kali aku bersama Natsu, aku pasti selalu merasa panas.

"Kau memerah Lucy, sepertinya kau mulai kedinginan, ayo pulang saja" ucap Natsu yang sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Baiklah" ucapku.

Setelah aku berdiri, Natsu mengulurkan tanganya padaku dan menarik tangan kiriku, lalu dimasukkan kedalam saku jaket tebalnya lalu dia melepaskan sarung tangan yang dipakainya di tangan kanannya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Pakai ini di tangan kananmu supaya kau tidak kedinginan" ucap Natsu, lalu aku memakaikanya di tangan kananku seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Natsu.

Jadi sekarang tangan kiriku dan tangan kanannya Natsu berada di dalam saku jaket Natsu, sedangkan tangan kananku memakai sarungtangan Natsu, dan tangan kiri Natsu memakai sarung tangan yang tadi dia pakai di tangan kanannya.

"Makasih ya Natsu" ucapku sambil menunduk ke bawah karna malu.

"Makasih kenapa?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Karna udah mau minjemin sarung tangan kamu" jawabku.

"Kamu sih bodoh Luce, sudah tahu dingin-dingin begini, malah gak pakai sarung tangan" ucap Natsu .

Aku tidak berani memandang wajah Natsu, aku benar-benar sangat malu, bukan karna aku jalan berdua-an dengan Natsu, tapi karna di dalam saku jaket Natsu, dia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat!.

Entah kenapa perjalanan menuju rumahku seperti sangat lama sekali, padahal saat aku pergi tadi tidak selama ini, tapi tidak masalah, karna aku tetap hangat di dalam genggamanan Natsu.

Aku menatap sepasang sarung tangan yang sedang kupegang, pipiku terasa panas akan kejadian tadi pagi...

_Flashback on:_

_Saat sudah sampai di depan rumahku, Natsu langsung mengeluarkan tanganku yang masih dia genggam dari saku jaketnya. Dia menggosokan tangan ku yang tadi di genggam sambil menghembuskan napas hangatnya ke tanganku agar aku tidak kedinginan._

"_Sudah hangat kan?" tanya Natsu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menatap ke bawah karna malu._

_Setelah mendengar jawaban dariku, Natsu melepaskan sarung tangan yang dia pakai di tangan kirinya lalu menyodorkannya padaku._

_Aku menatap Natsu dengan bingung, dan sepertinya dia mengerti tatapanku itu "aku mau ngasih sarung tangan ini ke kamu" ucap Natsu._

"_Kenapa?" tanyaku balik._

"_Gak apa-apa, aku cuman pingin ngasih kamu sarung tangan ini aja, diterima ya Luce, cuman sarung tangan doang kok" jawab Natsu sambil memakaikanya di tanganku yang dia hangatkan tadi._

"_Ma-makasih" ucapku dengan malu-malu._

_Natsu menatapku dengan tajam. Tatapan tajam, tapi sayu. Lalu dia menempelkan jidatnya di bahuku. Aku sedikit terkejut karna aku bisa merasakan napas Natsu yang hangat menggelitiki leherku._

"_Pagi ini manis ya Luce" ucap Natsu yang masih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahuku._

'_Huh? Pagi yang manis? Maksudnya?' pikirku. Aku binggung dengan perkataan Natsu._

"_Baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan musim dingin yang hangat" ucap Natsu sambil menghela napas._

"_kau baik-baik saja Natsu?" tanyaku._

_Aku merasakan ada gesekan di bahuku, ternyata Natsu menganggukan kepalanya. _

"_Hey Luce" panggil Natsu._

"_Ya"_

"_Apa pagi ini kau merasa hangat?" tanya Natsu._

"_Sedikit" jawabku. Setelah itu kami berdua hanya diam saja, tidak berbicara sama sekali untuk beberapa menit._

_Lalu aku merasakan pergerakan di bahuku, aku melihat ke arah Natsu untuk tahu apa yang dia lakukan, ternyata dia memutarkan kepalanya dan menatap leherku. Beberapa detik kemudian Natsu mengecup leherku lalu langsung menegakkan kepalanya._

"_Aku pulang dulu ya Luce, dadah" ucap Natsu lalu berlari pergi._

_Sedangkan aku masih berdiam diri saja ditempat, seakan-akan ada yang membekukanku. Aku masih kaget karna tadi Natsu mengecup leherku._

_Kurasa Natsu benar. Pagi ini memang manis dan hangat._

_Flashback off_

Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat wajahku merah, tapi entah kenapa walaupun Natsu mengecupku tanpa bilang-bilang dulu aku sama sekali gak marah, malah senang.

Sebaiknya aku tidur saja, sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, orang tuaku pasti akan mengomel kalau aku belum tidur sekarang.

* * *

**ONE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

**NATSU'S POV**

Pagi-pagi kalau lagi musim dingin kayak begini emang enaknya makan dan minum yang panas-panas. Tapi baru nyadar kalau gak ada bahan makanan sama sekali di rumah, jadinya cuman makan-makanan cepat saji doang.

'Harus belanja nih' pikirku dalam hati.

Besok natal. Semua orang pasti bakal seneng-seneng sama keluarganya, tapi kalau untuk aku, itu seperti hari biasa. Orang tuaku gak mungkin pulang besok, jadinya pasti aku cuman makan-makan doang dan main games, bosenin banget kan.

Sebenernya sih bisa aja aku main sama yang lain, seperti sama Gajeel, Sting atau Rogue. Tapi kalau Gajeel pasti ngerayain natal bareng Levy sama orang tuanya, kalau Sting pasti selalu ngerayain natal di luar negeri, kalau Rogue jangan ditanya lagi, main apa sama dia?, ngomong aja jarang banget, sebenernya sih bisa aja bareng si Gray tapi ogah ah, mendingan bareng monyet daripada bareng dia.

"Udah jam 10, pasti toko-toko udah buka" ucapku, yang memang niatnya mau belanja.

Aku segera mengeluarkan mobilku yang ada di teras, lalu langsung menuju supermarket terdekat.

Salju sudah mulai turun lagi, membuatku mempercepat belanja, karna aku tidak mau terjebak dalam salju yang bertimbun di jalanan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, entah karna harapan ku atau karna khayalanku, aku melihat Luce sedang berjalan. Langsung saja kuberhentikan mobilku dan berlari menuju Luce.

"LUCE!" panggilku sambil berlari-lari.

Luce menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku, aku melihat matanya yang kemerahan seperti habis menangis. Setelah dia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah aku, dia langsung berlari dan memelukku. Aku mendengar isakan Luce di dalam pelukan ku.

"Lu-Luce, kau kenapa?" tanyaku pada Luce sambil mengelus punggungnya agar dia berhenti menangis.

Luce tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan malah menangis lebih keras. Aku jadi kebingungan harus gimana supaya Luce berhenti nangis.

"Kita masuk ke mobil ku saja ya Luce, disini dingin, nanti kamu sakit" ucap ku pada Luce. Tapi Luce juga tetap tidak menjawab, jadi dia kutuntun untuk masuk mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang ada di pengemudi

Setelah membawa Luce di mobil, aku langsung buru-buru masuk mobil untuk mendiamkan Luce.

"Luce kau kenapa sih? Berhenti dong nangisnya" ucap ku pada Luce sambil mengelus tangannya. Luce memang sudah berhenti menangis, tapi dia masih seseguk-an.

"N-Natsu" ucap Luce dengan lirih.

"Iya, kenapa Luce?"

"Se..setelah natal berakhir...aku akan pergi..."

'Luce pergi? Apa maksudnya?' tanyaku dalam hati, diam-diam aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dari arah pembicaraan ini.

"Maksud kamu apa Luce?" ucapku dengan khawatir.

"Ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaan di Inggris, jadi kami sekeluarga juga harus pindah ke Inggris. Setelah natal selesai nanti kami akan langsung pindah, tapi aku gak mau Natsu, aku lebih suka di sini" ucap Luce yang sudah bisa mengatur suaranya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan Luce membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku akui bahwa aku menyukai Luce, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Luce pergi.

"Ti-tidak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja bersama mamamu Luce?" Luce menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya dadaku jadi semakin sesak.

Luce tiba-tiba saja memelukku "aku tak ingin pisah darimu Natsu" ujar Luce.

Aku membalas pelukan Luce dan mencium keningnya "aku juga".

Entah sampai berapa lama kami berpelukan dalam diam seperti ini. yang jelas kami berdua merasa hangat. Kami merasakan **musim dingin yang hangat.**

* * *

Aku mengantar Luce pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan tidak satupun dari kami yang membuka suara. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memecahkan keheningan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Setelah sampai di rumah Luce, Luce langsung berpamitan padaku dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah aku benar-benar memastikan bahwa Luce sudah berada di dalam kamar, aku mengendarai mobilku ke rumah.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah dan menghela napas berat. Jujur saja, pemikiran bahwa Luce akan meninggalkan ku tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun, jadi aku benar-benar seperti orang yang depresi sekarang.

'Aku ingin kita selalu bersama selamanya Luce' ujarku dalam hati.

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Terlihat butir-butiran es jatuh dari langit dengan bebas. Seharusnya aku kedinginan sekarang, tapi rasanya pelukan Luce tadi seperti masih menempel di tubuhku, rasanya hangat. Seperti mengalami **musim dingin yang hangat.**

* * *

Lusa Luce akan langsung pergi, jadi aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Aku datang ke rumah Luce unuk bermain bersamanya, orang tua Luce tentu saja tidak masalah aku mengajak Luce keluar, karna mereka tahu aku ini teman Luce sejak kecil.

Aku dan Luce berjalan menuju taman. Kami berdua hanya berjalan dalam diam. Aku melirik ke arah Luce dan melihat bahwa Luce mengenakan sarung tangan yang aku berikan padanya, aku senang Luce memakai barang yang kuberi untuknya..

"Natsu, lusa aku akan langsung pergi" ucap Luce. Dia menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Iya aku tahu, makanya sekarang aku berjalan-jalan denganmu, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu selagi kau masih di sini Luce".

Luce mengangguk pelan. Terlihat dia menyunggikan senyumnya. Sekarang dia sudah terlihat tidak sedih lagi.

Setelah sampai di taman, Luce langsung duduk di ayunan dan memintaku untuk menarik ayunannya tinggi-tinggi agar dia bisa bermain ayunan. Terkadang Luce tertawa, tersenyum dan berteriak, ketika ayunanya terbang sangat tinggi, aku senang melihat wajah ceria Luce sebelum dia pergi.

"Natsu, berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku" ucap Luce setelah ayunannya berhenti.

"Tentu saja" balasku.

"Natsu kau benar" ucap Luce. Aku sedikit kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

"Benar soal apa?" tanyaku.

"Pagi kemarin memang hangat"

Aku menggaruk belakang kepala ku yang tidak gatal dengan salah tingkah "Kau masih mengingatnya ya Luce" ucapku.

Luce mengangguk dan tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Natsu, apakah kau suka musim dingin?" tanya Luce.

"Tidak, karna musim dingin selalu mengingatkanku pada si underwear prince itu" jawabku.

Luce tertawa mendengar jawabanku "maksudmu Gray? Hahaha...kalian memang tidak pernah akur" ujar Luce.

"Aku lebih suka musim panas" ujarku pada Luce.

"Benar juga ya, kau kan suka musim panas, apa karna namamu 'natsu' ya?" tanya Luce dengan terheran-heran.

"Mungkin saja" jawabku.

Kami berbincang-bincang sangat lama sampai akhirnya jam menunjukan ke arah pukul 7 malam. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS**

**NORMAL POV**

Salju-salju turun dengan indahnya melalui langit. Udara yang dingin memasuki tubuh. Lucy berlari menuju rumah Natsu. Tergambar senyum di wajahnya yang manis, dia kedinginan tapi bahagia. Lucy berencana akan mengadakan natal dengan Natsu di rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Natsu, Luce langsung memanggil-manggil Natsu.

"NATSU! NATSU!" teriak Luce dari luar. Tak lama kemudian Natsu keluar dari rumah sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Kenapa sih Luce? Ini masih pagi tahu, jangan teriak-teriak" ucap Natsu yang masih menguap-uap.

"Ini natal Natsu, tidak ada orang yang akan bangun telat saat natal!" ucap Luce.

Tentu saja Natsu tahu bahwa hari ini natal, tapi dia tidak perduli sama sekali, mau natal atau tidak pun itu seperti hari biasa untuknya.

"Aku tahu Luce, tapi itu tak akan membawa perbedaan untukku" ujar Natsu sambil membukakan pintu untuk Luce.

Saat gerbang rumah Natsu sudah terbuka, Luce langsung mendorong Natsu masuk kerumah.

"Cepat kau ganti pakaian mu Natsu,natal tahun ini akan berbeda untukmu" ucap Luce yang masih mendorong Natsu ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Iya,iya. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah dulu ya Luce" ucap Natsu lalu menutup pintu kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu selesai berganti pakaian dan turun ke ruang tengah. Setelah melihat Natsu, Luce langsung menariknya keluar.

"Aduh Luce, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Natsu yang tangannya masih ditarik-tarik oleh Luce.

"Natal tahun ini akan jadi natal terakhir kita bisa bersama Natsu, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan seharian denganmu" ucap Luce dengan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Musim dingin tahun ini juga sepertinya sama, jadi aku ingin membuatmu menyukai musim dingin".

Ada rasa senang, sedih, kecewa, dan bahagia di dalam diri Natsu. Natsu senang bisa menjalani seharian dengan Luce, tapi dia juga sedih karna ini akan menjadi natal dan musim dingin terakhir dia bersama Luce.

"Kalau begitu seharian ini kita bersenang-senang ya Luce" ujar Natsu sambil menunjukan seringainya.

Luce pun mengangguk dengan senang menanggapi kata-kata Natsu. Mereka berdua pun berlarian ditengah jalanan sepi yang bertumpuk salju dengan riang.

* * *

Natsu dan Luce menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan bermain-main. Mereka pergi kesana-kemari tanpa menghitung waktu. Udara benar-benar sangat dingin karna salju berjatuhan 2 kali lipat lebih banyak, tapi mereka berdua tidak merasa kedinginan sama sekali, yang mereka berdua rasakan hanyalah **kehangatan** satu sama lain.

"Hey Natsu ini sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kau makan dirumahku saja?" tanya Luce kepada Natsu.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga sudah sangat lapar" ujar Natsu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah Lucy dengan riang. Mereka tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Lucy, Natsu terheran-heran karna tidak ada orang tua Lucy di rumah.

"Orang tua mu kemana Luce?" tanya Natsu sambil meniup teh hangat yang dihidangkan oleh Luce.

"Orang tua ku mengadakan natal dengan teman-teman mereka, karna besok kita akan langsung pergi ke Inggris" ucap Luce dengan sedih.

Natsu mengelus rambut Lucy dengan lembut "jangan sedih Luce, walaupun nanti kau akan pergi, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu" ucap Natsu.

"Terima kasih Natsu" ucap Luce sambil tersenyum lembut.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Luce mengajak Natsu pergi ke belakang rumahnya untuk melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan dengan indahnya.

"Apa sekarang kau menyukai musim dingin Natsu?" tanya Luce, sembari duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Ya, sekarang aku menyukai musim dingin" jawab Natsu. "Luce apa kau kedinginan?".

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum ke arah Natsu. Natsu balas tersenyum dengan lembut ke arah Lucy. Lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali Luce, dan disaat itu juga kita akan merayakan musim dingin bersama" ujar Natsu.

"Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggunya" ucap Lucy yang masih didalam dekapan Natsu.

'**Musim dingin yang hanga**t**'** ujar mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Luce apa kau merasakan bahwa musim dingin kali ini hangat?" tanya Natsu.

"Kau juga merasakanya?" tanya Lucy kembali.

Mereka tertawa dengan gembira menyadari bahwa satu sama lain merasakan hal yang sama.

"_This is our first warm winter Luce.." _bisik Natsu di telinga Lucy.

"_yeah..."_ ujar Lucy.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka merasakan **musim dingin yang hangat...**

**~THE END~**

* * *

**A/N: **Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? seru nggak? semoga gak ngebosenin yaa

Cerita ini author buat untuk mengikuti nalu day competition, jadi silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan pesan kalian ya ;)

**REVIEWS~**


End file.
